Should Should Not: Christmas Edition
by IndePUNdentThinking
Summary: A follow up to Should Should Not: Emma's not one for office Christmas parties, but she might just use this one to show Killian Jones how she really feels.


"What's this about a Christmas party?"

Emma cursed internally. She could have sworn that she had thrown it out. She had certainly meant to. Once glance at Regina's party invitation had told her everything she need to know, specifically that she did not want to go. And who sends invitations by registered mail? She looked over at Killian. He was still in his coat, standing by the door, smirking at the embossed invitation that he had unearthed from somewhere ( _Seriously, she was positive that she had tossed it_ ). He glanced up at her and shot her an infuriating smirk.

"It's nothing. Just a holiday party that the Mayor's office is throwing. It's stupid."

Killian raised an eyebrow at her, and then glanced down at the fancy invitation that was now in his hand.

"Doesn't seem like nothing, Swan."

Emma let out a frustrated sigh, and crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't want to complain. Not tonight, when she finally had some time alone with him. It seemed to her that complaining was all that she had been doing lately, and she felt terrible. She hoped he would let it go, but Killian continued to stare at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Ever since the Sherriff's office moved into the same building as Madam Mayor's office, she's been trying to win us over. She even brought us apple turnovers once, for chrissake."

His lips turned upwards into a bemused smile.

"Since when do you turn down a sugary snack?"

Emma glared at him, his penchant for healthy foods was a point of contention with her, especially when he lectured her about her love of Pop Tarts. _("It's not a breakfast food, Swan!")_

"Since she's always been on our case? About everything?"

Silently, Killian strode across the room and gently prised her arms out of their defensive lock, and pulled her into a warm embrace. His hands moved to rub small circles into her back, and Emma could feel her previous anger evaporate. She shifted against him, appreciative of his warmth, and began to relax. Just at that moment, the door pushed opened, and she peered over Killian's shoulder to see who it was.

"I wanna hug too!"

A small shape hurtled towards them, forcing Emma and Killian to part. Henry threw himself at Killian's legs, causing the man to laugh and reach down for her son.

"How could I refuse?" he said, picking the boy up and hugging him tight. If Emma was a Christmas Grinch, this would be the part where her heart grew ten sizes.

"Ooh, sorry about that, he just took off when I put him down."

Mary Margaret sidled into the living room, brushing snow off her hat. She looked a little harried, and still had Henry's backpack slung across her shoulder. Emma shook her head with a grin and reached out for the bag.

"Don't worry about it. Ever since he learnt how to walk without a wobble, he's been trying to beat Usain Bolt's record."

Mary Margaret giggled.

"He certainly tries! He gave me quite the runaround tod-Hey!"

The offending invitation that now lay abandoned on the sofa caught her eye, and she reached for it, her eyes gleaming.

"Are you going to the party? I'm so excited!"

And she really did look excited, even though Emma knew that she and Regina weren't on the best of terms. It was impossible to dispel Mary Margaret's excitement, especially during the holidays. Not that Emma would want to – it would be like kicking a puppy. Luckily, Emma had a foolproof excuse.

"I can't, I wouldn't be able to get a babysitter for that night."

"Nonsense!"

Mary Margaret's assured declaration jolted Emma.

 _So much for that._

"Belle's available-" Emma recalled the librarian who always cooed at Henry-"and I bet she's love to look after him!"

"But…I…err, I couldn't stay out late, and so then what's the point of going at all-"

Mary Margaret cut her off with a dismissive wave, an aggressive move for the usually docile teacher. Emma was stunned by the effort she was putting into trying to convince her. Normally it was David who would get on her case, and Mary Margaret would accept her excuses without so much as an eye roll.

"Granny can always keep him overnight, if you're concerned."

Emma frowned. Mary Margaret had her there. Granny Lucas had looked after Henry on occasion, and Henry had stayed overnight with her once when a case kept Emma in the office all night.

"I'll check with her." Emma replied, hoping that the older woman would say no.

Mary Margaret glanced in Killian's direction, but he was too preoccupied with Henry to notice. Satisfied by Killian's distraction, she grabbed Emma's hand and dragged her into the kitchen, out of earshot.

"Mary Margaret, what's up with you?"

The shorter woman shot her a sly look.

"You haven't slept with Killian yet, have you?"

Emma turned red and spluttered, and Mary Margaret leaned back on the countertop with a smug expression.

"I knew it."

"We're taking slow, okay? We've only been dating for a little over a month! And there's a kid around!" Emma hissed at her.

"Which is why I suggested that Granny keep him over night."

Emma didn't respond, her embarrassment getting the better of her. Mary Margaret giggled and patted her shoulder.

"Just think about it."

* * *

"There's a theme."

"What?"

Emma paused, Killian's coat dangling in her hand. Surely she heard it wrong. It was late, and her brain felt sluggish. _Yeah, that was it_. Henry had taken much longer than Emma had anticipated to fall asleep, demanding stories from both Emma _and_ Killian, and once the little boy had finally closed eyes, Emma couldn't help but yawn, causing Killian to echo her actions. Regretfully, they acknowledged it was time for him to leave.

He hadn't mentioned the party since he first brought it up, no doubt distracted by Henry. Though Emma couldn't be sure. Perhaps he was biding his time, waiting until she was incapacitated by exhaustion in order to catch her off guard. She squinted at him suspiciously.

He smirked at her, reaching out for his coat and purposefully brushing her hand as he did.

"There's a theme for the party."

"Of course there is." Emma muttered darkly. Killian still continued to grin like he had won the lottery, clearly waiting for her to ask.

She rolled her eyes at him. "What's the theme?" She sighed.

"Naughty & Nice."

Emma spluttered. Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. She was expecting something tame, like an ugly sweater party. That seemed more office-appropriate. Though she doubted that Regina would ever own anything ugly.

"Wha-what? What kind of theme is that?"

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and stepped forward into her space. His fingers reached up to play with her curls, and his mouth dipped toward hers.

"What will you be, Swan? Naughty or nice?"

Emma's breath hitched in her throat and she felt a low tug of desire in her belly. She leaned closer to him, lowering her voice to match his. Her fingers moved to trace a pattern on his sweater, fingering the edge where wool met skin.

"What would you prefer?"

His eyes darkened and focused on her lips, and his smirk grew more lewd.

"Both."

Later after she had been kissed a breathless goodbye, she called Granny Lucas.

* * *

Emma eyed the dress before her apprehensively. Where on earth had Mary Margaret found it? Did she dredge it out of the dark corners of Ruby's closet? It was dark green velvet, with thin straps that lead into a deep plunge. The dress tapered at the waist, with a mock wrap detail and then ended in a knee-length pencil skirt with a side slit. Did Mary Margaret think that the theme was Naughty & _Extra_ Naughty? She pulled out her phone.

"I can't wear this."

"Yes, you can."

"It's barely a dress."

"It's sexy!"

"It's TOO sexy."

"It fits the theme!"

Emma sighed. There was no getting through to her. She begrudgingly hung up. She glanced back at the dress. Dropping her phone on her bed, she ran her fingers down the length of it. She then picked up it up and grimaced. The fabric felt nice, but that was about it. She held it up against her. At least green was a good colour on her.

She peeled her clothes off and stepped into the dress. Once she had zipped herself up, she blushed at her appearance. The tapered waist was doing wonders for her cleavage, forcing them to rise and almost spill out of the deep neckline. The skirt of the dress hugged her hips, and the slit was longer than she imagined, ending on her mid-thigh. It was scandalous, and she wondered how Regina would react if she saw Storybrooke's Finest in such a dress.

Then her mind drifted towards Killian. A part of her wondered what Killian's reaction would be. Would his eyes darken like they did every time she returned his flirtatious banter? Or would he look at her like he wanted to devour her? The thought of it made her feel a little hot, and she clenched her thighs together.

She called Mary Margaret back.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

* * *

As expected, Killian was punctual, turning up at her door at 8pm while she was still fussing with her hair.

"Door's unlocked!" she yelled. She heard his muffled response about _keeping doors locked at all times and shouldn't she know better, she's a cop_ before she heard the door open. She heard him enter the living room and pace outside her bedroom.

"Swan…" he sounded exasperated.

"I'm almost ready!" she called out, as she bent over her bathroom counter, to put the finishing touches on her makeup. She unscrewed the tube of lipstick, and put a coat of bright red on her lips. Smacking her lips together, she straightened up and nervously smoothed down the fabric of her dress. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door. She pushed it opened and peeked at Killian.

 _Of course_ he looked amazing.

His tailored navy suit fitted him well, the trousers snug and the shirt tight. He'd forgone a tie but he had worn a vest, something Emma would have usually teased him for, but words failed her because _hot damn, he looked good._

"Come on, Swan. Let's have a look." He said with a smirk.

It was the moment of truth. She squared her shoulders and stepped into the room.

The response was almost instantaneous. His lips parted and his eyes widened, almost comically so. Then his gaze darkened, and he licked his lips while shooting heated glances at her. Emma couldn't supress the shiver of delight that ran through her.

"Emma, you look…"

"I know."

He continued to stare, unnerving her with the intensity of his gaze and causing her to nervously explain that she was afraid of moving around too much in the dress, lest she have a fashion accident.

He smirked at her, and lazily ambled over to her. He stopped a few mere inches from her, and his fingers rose to caress her cheek. His eyes roamed over her body, his smile becoming more and more lecherous. He tilted his head down, his movement almost mirroring his fingers, but his lips did not make contact with her skin, and Emma felt cheated. Instead he peered at her through his long lashes, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Your discomfort is a cross I'm willing to bear." He whispered huskily into her ear, his warm breath ghosting across her cheek and causing her to shiver. He grew closer, his lips moving towards hers, descending upon them…before the moment was ruined by the blast of a car horn.

He dropped his head into her shoulder and cursed, and Emma agreed with his sentiments.

"That would be the taxi, aye?" he said, pulling away from her, frustration clear on his face and in his posture. He ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes for a minute, only to have them snap open when the car horn sounded again.

"We're bloody coming!" he yelled, though they both knew that the driver would not hear.

Sighing dramatically, he picked up his coat from the armchair he had slung it over, and Emma headed to the closet to pull out a heavy coat, almost laughing at his petulant expression as he watched her hide herself in the thick material of the coat.

"C'mon, Jones. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

The glint in his eye returned.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they arrived, and Emma was glad for the crowd that she could slip through without causing too much of a disturbance. She had already shocked Regina, who ran into her as she had just walked in, and whose expression told her that Regina was as scandalised by her dress as she thought she would be. Killian managed to get the first words out, introducing himself and forcing Regina's manners to kick in and she was momentarily distracted with the introductions. However, her eyes then slid back towards Emma, her eyebrows raising and her lips parting as if to make a comment. Luckily, before Regina could say anything, she was whisked away by a husband, a lovely man named Robin who worked for the forestry department.

After that, she tried to make herself as small as she could, and she resolutely made sure not to make eye contact with any one as she pushed her way through the crowd in an effort to find her friends. Finally she spotted them near the refreshments table, and she gestured their location at Killian, who was still fighting his way from the holiday revellers.

"Emma, you look amazing!" enthused Mary Margaret when she approached them, just as David choked on his drink. Emma winced internally at her fellow deputy's reaction, and started to feel a little self-conscious, tugging on the hem of her dress. Why did she agree to wear it? Could she get away with wearing her coat? Just then, a warm arm slipped around her waist, tugging her towards its owner, and she turned her head to see Killian grinning at her. Just the sight of him made her feel less anxious, and she leaned into him, enjoying the comfort that his presence brought.

"Doesn't she?" he mused, his expression soft, causing Emma's toes to curl with joy at the adoration that shone from his eyes.

"It's…really something." David said, clearly uncomfortable.

Emma bit her lip from trying not to laugh as Mary Margaret swatted David on the arm.

"Ignore him, Emma. You really do look wonderful."

David cleared his throat, his desire to change the subject evident. Emma was more than happy to watch him squirm, but he managed to wriggle out of it by gesturing to the half-empty glass in his hand.

"You should try the apple cider. I'm not sure what Regina put into it, but it is delicious!"

* * *

It turned out that alcohol was what Regina put into the cider.

Emma realized this a full hour later, halfway through her fifth glass. She squinted at the reminder of the amber liquid in her glass. Judging by the buzzing in her ears, Emma would guess that alcohol was the main ingredient. Normally she would have cared about her less-than-sober state, but tonight, she felt like letting loose. Just a little. Plus Killian was making his way back to her with a familiar look in his eye, and that added to the amount of alcohol in her system was making her feel giddy. God, she wanted him. Why had she denied herself the pleasure of being with him? She bit her bottom lip as she watched him manoeuver through the crowd. As soon as her eyes met his, he grinned wolfishly. In an effort to calm herself, she drained the glass in a single gulp, and moved to leave the empty glass on a nearby table and turned back in time to greet Killian as he approached. He stopped right in front of her, faux indignation now plastered all over his face.

"You know, I haven't gotten to see your new office." He said with an exaggerated pout.

Emma let out an unladylike snort. David no doubt had told him all about their new offices, and how it was twice the size of their old one. It had been all he talked about for the first week after they moved in.

"It's nothing exciting."

"Indulge me."

His voice dropped to a low and husky timbre, full of hints of what could be, what he could do to her and how he could make her feel. Emma felt a rush of heat head down to her belly, and the spark of desire bloomed in her chest. She smiled beguilingly at him, and crooked a finger at him.

"Follow me."

He grinned wolfishly at her and allowed himself to be lead.

The distance from the cafeteria where the party was being held to her office was not particularly long, and for the first time, Emma was glad of that fact. She was also glad that she brought along her set of keys with her. After fumbling for a few minutes, she managed to get the door unlocked and she pushed it open with more force than was necessary.

"Ta-da!" she announced in a voice that was louder that she had expected it to be.

Killian's grin, if impossible, grew wider. He stepped in after her, silently shutting the door behind them.

"Nice place you got here." He said, taking in the three desks that took up most of the room. Two were in the middle of the room, and the third was off to the side, right by the windows. It was richer than the last office, with the desks crafted out of a polished wood and the chairs even had cushioning on them. Emma had to admit that it was a trade up.

"Which one's yours?"

Emma sauntered over to the desk by the window, and leaned casually against it, her hands splayed behind her on the desk. She tapped her fingers on the desk in quick succession and Killian caught on. He made his way over to her, taking his time and testing Emma's patience. Once he reached her, he leaned into her, placing his hands next to hers on the desk.

"So." He said, eyelashes fluttering as he unabashedly ogled her.

"So." She returned in a breathy tone, arching her back, forcing her lips to inch closer to his.

That was all he needed, as her surged forward to capture her lips in a fierce kiss. His hands tangled themselves momentarily in her hair, before drifting downwards, gently caressing the curves of her body.

Their kisses grew deeper and more intense, with Killian pulling Emma even closer to him, forcing her legs to part so that he could press up against her. When he did, a thrill shot through her body as she realized that he was as affected as she was. The ridge of his erection rubbed up against her heated core, and she cursed internally at the clothed barriers that separated them. Killian seemed to have the same thought, his hands toying with the straps of her dress, pulling them down slowly with his fingers. Emma wanted to tease him about it, but he distracted her by trailing a line of kisses down her neck until he found a pulse point on her neck that he sucked at and caused Emma to gasp with pleasure. He took this as an encouraging sign, and his lips trailed down further, marking a path through the valley of her breasts. Then his tongue joined his lips, flicking out and cooling her heated flesh.

His fingers now found her breasts, sneaking underneath the velvet of her dress and seeking out her taut nipples. Killian had groaned when he had discovered that there was nothing beneath her dress, just skin. That spurred him on, his thumbs dragging over her nipples, while the rest of his fingers gently massaged her breasts. Emma felt herself floating in a sea of desire, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her. A moan escaped from her lips, and Killian stilled for a moment. Then his movements became hurried and sloppy, his hands moving away to push the fabric away and exposing her breasts. Before Emma could react, his lips were on her right breast, his tongue swirling around her nipple. Emma's head fell back and she sighed in delight. She was thoroughly wet now, her blood pumping downwards towards her core. She wanted more. Her hands moved up to his hair, tugging on it as he switched his attention to her left breast. His hands began to wander once more, moving south, as if they could sense the heat that was emanating from her. A shiver of anticipation ran up her spine, and she hooked a leg over his, pulling him even closer to her if that were possible. Soon his fingers were at the edge of her soaked panties, rubbing at the wet material there.

"Gods, you're so wet for me." He mumbled into her chest, and Emma could only groan in response as his fingers continued their journey, hooking aside her underwear and disappearing into her wet folds, eliciting moans from both of them. Emma tugged sharply on his hair, causing him to release her nipple and stare at her. He was thoroughly wrecked, she realised. His hair was a mess and his eyes were so dark with lust that she could no longer see the blue.

"Killian…" she moaned, as his fingers pumped in and out of her, "we shouldn't…"

He smirked at her, and cupped her face with his free hand. He kissed her roughly, nipping at her bottom lip. He placed kisses along her jaw, and then leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"We probably shouldn't…but…"

Emma wanted to stay in that room, to ride his fingers until she came, but she knew someone could walk in on them at any moment, and the longer he continued to kiss her, the less willing she would be to leave. Reluctantly she pushed him away from her, and he got the hint, his fingers leaving her. She almost whimpered at the loss of contact. He moved to rearrange her dress, and once her straps were back in place, he kissed her on top of each breast, and sighed.

He straightened himself up, trying to flatten his hair and unwrinkled his suit. Emma slid off the desk, combing her hair back and tried to get composure. Finally, when they had both decided that they looked appropriate enough for company, they headed back to the party. Just as they reached the door, Emma smoothed down the hem of her dress nervously and turned to Killian.

"Do you think it's time to head back?"

Killian lifted an inquisitive brow at her.

"Isn't that where we're going?" he asked, gesturing with his hand.

Emma let out a soft laugh.

"No, you idiot. I mean your place at mine?"

Killian flashed a lewd smile at her.

"Lead the way, Sherriff."

Her heart fluttering in her chest, Emma yanked the door open with more force than necessary, and she felt a little embarrassed at her eagerness. But Killian stumbled a little as he tried to get through the doorway as fast as he could, she realized that he was as eager as she was. They power walked back to the party in silence, only nodding at each other as they sort out their friends to bid them goodnight. If they still looked dishevelled, David and Mary Margaret were kind enough not to comment on it. _Or perhaps_ , Emma mused as she clambered into the taxi that Killian had flagged down, _she had left before they could say anything._

The ride back to her apartment was the longest ride of her life. She tried not to look at Killian as she could felt the heat of his gaze upon her, and she wasn't sure what she'd do if she had to face the full brunt of the looks he was clearly shooting her. She felt hot, her heart beating so fast she feared that it might give out. _Could he hear it?_ She wondered. _Could he hear the effect he had on her when he was around_?

At long last, they arrived at her place, and both Emma and Killian fumbled to exit the car. Emma reached for her purse, but Killian's hand on hers stopped her.

"It's on me."

She made the mistake of looking up into his eyes, and she was caught by the desire burned in them. An annoyed cough by the impatient driver broke her out of her reverie, and she turned and hurried towards the door of the building. She left it open in her excitement, clambering up the stairs as fast she could. She fumbled with the lock of the door for a few seconds before managing to let herself in. She had managed to take off her coat and kick off her shoes when Killian barrelled through the door, slamming it behind him. Without further ado, he pulled Emma toward him and kissed her fiercely. Emma pulled away to catch her breath several minutes later, and she teased him for not even pausing to take his coat off.

"Can't wait." He growled, leaning in to kiss her once more.

It was Emma's turned to smirk. She let him kiss her, but she took control, turning his hurried kiss into a languid one, her tongue darting out to encourage his to join hers. All the while, she was pushing his heavy leather jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor, where it joined her own jacket and shoes. Killian did not seem to notice, but Emma then realized that his indifference to his jacket was due to his concentrated effort to lead her towards her bedroom. Grinning into the kiss, she allowed herself to be lead.

* * *

She awoke late the next day, with the sun streaming through the windows when Emma's eyes finally opened. She slowly untangled herself from the sheets, unable to keep the grin off her face. She was sweaty and exhausted, but oh so satisfied. She had been pushed over the edge several times that night, thanks to Killian's fingers, tongue, and cock. She closed her eyes and lay her head back down of the pillow, remembering the night before. Killian's hands caressing her body, his tongue worshiping her nipples, his cock filling her up and dragging deliciously against her clit as he thrust himself in and out of her. How quickly his eyes turned surprise to lust when she managed to push him over and straddle him. How those very same eyes rolled back with delight as she rode him hard, his hands move to grip her thighs as her skin slapped against his.

"Good morning."

A gruff voice murmured at her ear, before lips moved to kiss her shoulder.

Her eyes fluttered open once more, and she rolled over onto her side and slid her arms around Killian, who grinned at her sleepily.

"I can't wait for next year's party."


End file.
